Entre policías y bomberos
by ChizakuraNoYoru
Summary: El primer encuentro entre dos personas. Un destino que quedo marcado. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos a Ohji Kouji y KyoAni.

_Este fanfiction participa en el Reto: Future Sight, perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi Swim Club._

Personaje principal: Sousuke Yamazaki.

Palabras: 705.

_._

Siempre lo veía ahí, sentado, comiendo un pastel de chocolate y tomando un té. Siempre en sus descansos.

¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que lo vio? Le gustaba recordarlo.

Un día, su compañero Rin Matsuoka, lo había invitado a un café muy famoso por los exquisitos platillos que ahí preparaban, no muy convencido acepto. Sí, Sousuke Yamazaki, el policía más dedicado y serio en su profesión había aceptado ir a comer un pastel.

Llegaron rápido pues quedaba cerca de la estación donde trabajaban. A primera vista era un poco lujoso, digno de aquella fama. Tomaron asiento en una mesa colocada fuera del local, a los pocos segundos llego una mesera a dejarles el menú.

—¿Que pedirás?— Preguntaba Rin.

—No lo sé, no me apetece mucho comer pastel a esta hora—Miraba el menú no muy convencido.

—Vamos, no seas amargado, comer un poco de azúcar te hará bien—Sonreía y le daba una palmada en su hombro.

—Oye, Rin. Te he dicho que no hagas eso—Bajo la carta para mirarlo y fue cuando lo vio.

Llegaba con ropa un poco casual, deportiva a simple vista y un morral lo demasiado grande como para cargar ropa de repuesto.

Cabello de un tono muy peculiar a su punto de vista, ojos verdes como esmeraldas, cuerpo bien tonificado, resultado de seguramente años de entrenamiento. Y, sobre todo, un rostro demasiado angelical. Él no podría ser humano.

Se sentó unas mesas más adelante frente a él.

—... suke. ¡Oye, Sousuke!— La voz de Rin lo hizo bajar de su nube.

—¿Qué?— Le respondió sin mirarlo.

—No me digas 'qué'. Oye, ¿me estas escuchando al menos? — Sonaba un poco irritado.

—Sí, lo hago, no seas molesto.

—Oye, ¿qué pedirás? Sólo faltas tú—La mesera de antes había regresado y esperaba a que Sousuke ordenara.

—Ah, sí. Un café y...—Miro el menú nuevamente. Al no encontrar algo que realmente le apeteciera decidió bajar la carta y solo quedarse con el café pero de nuevo su mirada cayó sobre aquel chico, el Chef, lo estaba atendiendo personalmente, por un momento pensó en pedir lo mismo que él ordenara. Quizás, al ser atendido por él chef le llevarían algo realmente delicioso.

—Y nada más—Respondió.

La mesera lo anoto, después de hacer una reverencia entro nuevamente al local.

—Te traje aquí para que probaras los pasteles, no el café—Rin le reclamaba. _"Para cafés en la estación"_, pensó.

—Ya te dije que no me apetecía comer uno— Lo miro por unos segundos.

—Claro— Noto que su mirada estaba fija en un solo lugar, discretamente se dispuso a ver también.

Lo primero que vio fue al chef, no muy alto, casi de su estatura, cabello oscuro y ojos azules como el océano, le sorprendía lo frágil y a la vez fuerte que proyectaba su imagen.

No, Sousuke no podía estar viendo al chef ¿o sí? Después vio al bombero, pues sí, era obvio que trabajaba en eso.

—¿Que miras? Desde hace un rato estas ido por eso.

El chef se había ido ya y el chico de ojos verdes se dedico a ver el menú.

—Nada.

—Cómo que 'nada'. Sousuke, tú... ¿estarás viendo a una chica? —Sonreía con picardía.

—¡Claro que no! Y deja de molestar.

No era exactamente una chica, pero tenía la belleza de una.

El almuerzo fue ameno, Sousuke miraba como Rin casi se devoraba el pastel, creía que habían tardado más tiempo en llevárselo que él en comérselo, ¿tan rico estaba?

Dirigió su vista al chico, tomaba una malteada y comía un pastel de chocolate, el chef salía nuevamente para decirle algo, el chico lo miraba fascinado, con una sonrisa en la cual Sousuke llego a perderse, ¿podía un chico sonreír así?

Miro a Rin, no, no cualquier chico podía sonreír así. Soltó un suspiro, resignado.

—Termine, Sousuke. ¿Nos vamos?

Sin más remedio se levanto de su asiento y entraron al local para pagar sus respectivas cosas. Al salir Sousuke paso al lado del chico, que aun seguía comiendo su pastel, lo miro detenidamente, realmente tenía un cuerpo bien tonificado. Se fijo mejor en su ropa, trabajaba para el cuerpo de bomberos.

Sin darse cuenta en ese momento, sus destinos quedarían marcados, _para volverse a encontrar de nuevo_.

* * *

Vengo aquí explorando una nueva _ship _(hace tanto que quería escribir algo de ellos) y personaje principal, nunca habia utilizado a Sousuke, ese fue mi sensual reto. Este principalmente es un One-shot, pero el final quedo muy abierto a mi parecer, quizás más adelante lo haga Fic, no estoy segura, todo puede pasar (?).

Espero les gustara, ¡nos vemos! :D


End file.
